Severus Snape & Catherine Belleza
by beargirl1393
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape is reunited with the one woman who helped him move past Lily Evans? She has been hiding a secret, and Severus's reaction can change the course of the story. This takes place before Harry goes to Hogwarts, and he'd be about 3. It's rated T just to be safe.
1. Surprise, Surprise

*Catherine POV*

_Aria! What happened to Aria? She has to be ok, she has to! If anything happened to my little girl, I don't know what I'd do._ Catherine tried to question her rescuer, but she didn't have the strength. She fell into the inky blackness of unconsciousness, still worrying about her daughter.

*Snape POV*

I stared at her as she lay, unconscious, in my house. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Catherine again. Catherine, the only woman who made me forget Lily Evans. She told me she was going to visit her grandmother in the United States after Hogwarts. When I saw her last year, I couldn't believe my eyes. A temporary visit, she told me. She was returning to America a few days later. Apparently, she has returned. I glanced at the child in the crib as I thought about the day's events.

The summer holidays had just begun, so I decided to take a short walk around Spinner's End, as I was in need of some fresh air. I heard a disturbance in the alleyway, and, curious, I walked toward the noise. When I saw the Death Eaters threatening Catherine, I couldn't help it. I stunned them before they could see me, before performing memory wipes on them. As I turned to Catherine, I saw her, bruised and bloody, collapse onto the ground, still clutching the child in her arms protectively. I apparated them back here, before the Death Eaters regained consciousness. They should be waking up shortly, wondering what had happened. Catherine didn't recognize me as I approached her, and carefully picked her up, making sure that the child was safe in her arms.

Looking at her wounds again, I realized that it would take several potions to get back to full health. I began to work, only to be stopped by the crying of the child. Catherine's child. _I wonder who the father is._ Pushing that thought, and the implications of why Catherine was in Spinner's End to begin with to the back of my mind, I re-entered the living room, and approached the crib.

The child, I believe Catherine said her name is Aria, stared up at me.

"What do you need?" I asked, hardly expecting an answer.

"Hungry," she said, surprising me.

I looked at the clock. It was a little after dinner time, but they had been here for a while. I picked up the child and carried her with me to the kitchen.

"You daddy?" She asked, curiosity in her blue eyes.

"My name is Severus," I said, feeling uncomfortable. I don't know who the child's father is, so I figured having her call me by my name is best. Catherine won't be able to answer any of my questions until she regains consciousness, and that will take time.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked as I looked in my cabinets and refrigerator for something edible. Luckily I had gone grocery shopping when I returned from Hogwarts a few days ago, otherwise there would be nothing to eat.

"Hot dogs," she said happily.

I nodded, setting her down in a chair as I grabbed a pack of hot dogs from the freezer, and a pot to boil them in. "What would you like to eat with them?" I asked, feeling like I was spoiling her, but unable to do much else. I had no idea what this child would eat.

"Mac'n'cheese," she said, "Please Sevvus!"

I smirked as I began to prepare the meal. _I could let her call me Sev, but it sounds so cute when she calls me Sevvus. Where did that thought come from?_

I placed a plate in front of Aria, cutting up her hot dog for her and conjuring a sippy cup with pumpkin juice before going and getting a plate for myself, and placing a charm on Catherine's plate so it would be warm when she was able to eat. We ate in silence for most of the meal.

"Momma ok?" Aria asked as I put our plates in the sink & flicked my wand so they would wash themselves.

I turned to face the child, who looked worried. _She's so serious for one so young_. "Your mother is resting. I'm going to make a few potions, then she will be well in no time." I could see the relief in her eyes.

She yawned tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"I think it's time for bed," I said, as gently as possible.

Aria nodded, and lifted up her arms so I could pick her up. She nestled her small head on my shoulder as I carried her back to the living room.

"Tank you Sevvus," she murmured sleepily. "Night."

"Goodnight child," I said softly as I laid her back in the crib, covering her with a blanket before sitting in my favorite chair in front of the fire.

_What had just happened? The child wasn't afraid of me like most others. She actually seemed to like me._ I looked at Catherine, before returning my gaze to Aria. _She has Catherine's deep blue eyes, and tanned skin. Her hair is black, though, while Catherine's is brown. Now that I look more closely, there are many similarities between the child and myself, as many as there are between her and Catherine, subtle clues in the planes of her face._

I rose and went to finish the potion, unable to stop thinking about Catherine and Aria. After I finished the potion and carefully made Catherine drink it, I sat back in my chair. As I stared into the flames while I waited for Catherine to wake, two thoughts ran continuously through my head. _Is the child mine? And does Catherine still care for me as much as I care for her?_

_Author's Note- I have never been to Europe, so I don't know what the food is like, so I'm doing the best I can. I just put in what my cousin would eat at that age, and how she would speak. I do not own anything from Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. Catherine & Aria are my original characters._


	2. Reunited

~Catherine POV~

I awoke in a strange place, with no idea how I had gotten there. _My rescuer probably took me somewhere, although this doesn't look like a hospital._ A man in black clothes was sitting by the fire. The flickering flames cast shadows against his pale skin. His hair looked as dark as his clothes. _He must be the one who rescued me._ As I looked more closely at him, I realized that he was familiar, very familiar.

"Severus," I croaked, my voice hoarse, "Is that really you?"

He started at the sound of my voice, pulled out of his thoughts. "Catherine, you're finally awake," he said, relief clear in his voice.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked, sitting up slowly, expecting pain from that simple action. Instead, I realized that I felt perfectly fine, and had none of the injuries that were present before I passed out.

"You've been unconscious for around four hours. I healed you, about two hours ago, after I finished feeding Aria and putting her to sleep. Are you hungry Catherine?"

I love how he says my name, how his silky voice caresses each syllable. Breaking away from that thought, I answered, "Yes, a little."

He disappeared towards the kitchen, re-appearing a moment later carrying a plate of food and a cup of tea. As I took a sip of tea, I looked at Aria, sleeping peacefully in her crib and smiled._ He took care of her,_ I thought happily, but unsurprisedly. _Severus has always had a good heart. He just keeps it hidden._

"What happened Sev? One minute I'm surrounded by Death Eaters, the next I am in your living room. What happened? Did you make them let me go?

~Snape POV~

_Typical Catherine,_ I thought wryly._ Nearly killed and still insanely curious._ "I stunned them and them wiped their minds. They should have woke up a few hours ago with no memory of what happened."

She looked relieved. "Good. I didn't want them to find out you are a spy."

I smiled at her concern. Catherine is one of the few people who can make me smile. She is also the only one, besides Albus, who knows that I changed sides. When we met up a year ago, I told her everything, not wanting her to hate me. She was upset that I had joined, but happy that I had switched sides, regardless of why the change occurred.

As she finished eating, I sent the plates to the kitchen to be washed, before looking at the woman before me again.

"Catherine," I said, as gently as I could, "Why have you come to Spinner's End?"

She looked at me, and I melted at the love in her eyes.

"To see you Sev," she whispered, blushing. "My gram is better, and that was the only reason I stayed in the States. I...I missed you Sev."

"I missed you too Catherine, very much. I got your letters, but I see you kept something from me."

She looked up, slightly apprehensive. "I wanted to tell you in person. By the time I found out I was pregnant, I was in America, and you were at Hogwarts. She's yours Sev."

I moved over to the couch. As I sat beside her, she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my shoulder. I hugged her back, burying my face in her hair.

"Do you still love me Catherine, even now?" I had to know, before I asked her the question I have been wanting to ask for two years.

She pulled her head back, her blue eyes finding my black ones. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I still love you Sev. I have loved you since I first met you, on the Hogwarts Express back home in our 7th year."

"Will you marry me? I love you, even more than I loved Lily, and I have been wanting to ask you for two years, ever since we were reunited. Will you marry me, Catherine Belleza?"

I could see the love in her eyes, as she replied, "Yes, Severus, I will marry you."


	3. Rescuing the boy

~Aria POV~

I looked at Momma and the strange man, Sevvus. _Is he my daddy? Momma said we were going to meet him, before the bad men stopped her. Sevvus saved us, and Momma likes him. He must be daddy, _Aria concluded, looking at the two people on the couch.

"Momma," I said, wanting to see if she was ok.

~Catherine POV~

"Momma," Aria said, startling Severus and I.

I looked over at the crib, where Aria was sitting and looking at us with a serious expression on her face. _She always acts so much older than she is, it's hard to believe she's not even two._

"Yes Aria," I said, going over to pick her up and cuddle her close, still unable to get over the fact that I nearly lost her. _If Severus hadn't shown up…_

"Is Sevvus daddy?"

I looked at Severus in confusion. "Sevvus?"

He looked a little embarrassed as he replied, "I was unsure if I was her father or not, and it would have been wrong of me to answer that question without you, especially since I was unsure as well, so I instructed her to call me by my given name. I must say the way she pronounces my name is adorable."

"Well, you'll have to make do with being called Daddy instead, ok Sevvus," I teased.

He smirked, as Aria looked between the two of us.

"Sevvus daddy?" she asked again.

"Yes Aria, Severus is your daddy."

"Daddy," Aria squealed happily, reaching out her arms to him.

~Severus POV~

"Daddy," Aria squealed, reaching out for me.

I took her from Catherine, and she laid her little head on my shoulder, cuddling close.

"I luv daddy," she sighed happily.

"I love you too Aria," I whispered, still unable to accept this. Catherine agreed to marry me, and I have a daughter. I never expected this, but now I wouldn't trade it for anything.

As I turned to ask Catherine about putting Aria to bed, a patronus leapt into the center of the room. I recognized the silver cat instantly. "Minerva," I breathed.

Aria squirmed, wanting down to pet the pretty silver cat, but I held her tightly as I listened to Minerva's message, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Severus, I need your help. The boy is being abused by those horrible muggles he lives with. Albus is insisting that he remain because of the blood wards, but they will kill him." As Minerva finished speaking, the cat faded away. It was too much to take in.

"What boy?" Catherine asked, looking at where the cat had been. "That was McGonagall's voice, right?"

"The Potter's son, the one I promised to protect. He's only a little older than Aria."

Catherine's face matched what I was feeling. "How can they do that to a child, an innocent? You have to help him Sev, the must be something you can do."

"There is one thing," I said, handing Aria back to her mother. "I am going to Surrey, and I'm going to bring that little boy here. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way, how my father raised me."

Catherine brushed her lips against mine, hugging Aria close as she said, "We'll adopt him. A blood adoption should mean that the blood wards surrounding his relative's house would move here."

I nodded, summoning my cloak . "I'll start on the potion as soon as I return, " I promised, fastening my cloak. "If we perform the ceremony, Minerva will be our witness. She didn't approve of Albus placing Harry there in the first place."

~Third person POV~

Severus kissed Catherine and Aria goodbye before turning on the spot and disapperating with a soft 'pop'. He reappeared in Little Whinging, Privet Drive to be exact. Stalking down the road, he sneered at the uniformity of the houses. The people inside said houses would do anything to protect their image, just like the Dursleys. As Severus stopped in front of Number Four, he spotted a cat sitting on the wall.

"I came as quickly as I could Minerva," he said to the cat. It nodded to him, before stalking along the wall to the back of the house, which was in shadow. He followed, and as he entered the back, he encountered a stern-faced witch with her hair in a bun.

"Thank Merlin you're here Severus," the witch said, speaking in the same brogue as the patronus had. "I can't get to the boy without the muggles noticing, and Albus would be furious if he found out."

"Where is the boy?" Severus asked, his face and voice devoid of all emotion.

His companion was bristling with anger as she replied, "Locked in the cupboard under the stairs! They didn't even give him a proper room!"

~Severus POV~

I couldn't believe it. A cupboard under the stairs? Damn those muggles, and the Headmaster as well! "I'll get him," I replied, barely able to keep control of my rapidly rising temper. I could do Harry no good in Azkaban. The child may be the spawn of James Potter, but even he doesn't deserve this.

Quickly, I transformed into my animangus form, a black snake with black eyes, and slithered into the house through a crack in the door. I was in the kitchen. The door to the rest of the house was open, and I could hear a tv loudly playing. From above, I could hear a child throwing a temper tantrum. _Minerva once said the boy's cousin was spoiled, that must be him screaming._ Slithering forward, I came upon the cupboard under the stairs.

Looking at the door, I wanted to doubt Minerva's words. _A toddler is locked in here? No one is that heartless…_ There was a sniffle from behind the door, and I hissed in rage. The boy is in there, locked into a broom cupboard! There was a crack under the door, wide enough for me to slither through. The sight that greeted me enraged me further. A little boy with black hair was crying on the floor. Bruises covered his pale arms, and his thread-bare pajamas were at least three sizes too big. He lifted his head as I hissed, enraged at the callousness of these people.

"Hello," he hissed softly, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

_The boy is a parselmouth? Well, that will certainly make the explanation easier, but we'll have to talk about this later._ "Hello," I hissed back, "Are you Harry Potter?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You know me?"

I almost laughed. _How do I know you're name? The entire Wizarding world know who you are._ "I knew you're mother," I hissed, waiting for the inevitable question. Sure enough…

"My mum?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I am not a real snake Harry. I'm a wizard, and I've come to rescue you."

"A wizard," he said, his forehead creasing. "Uncle Vernon says no magic."

"Your uncle is a muggle. He's not magical, so he doesn't believe in magic. Do you want me to prove I'm a wizard?" When the boy nodded eagerly, I transformed back, crouching so I didn't hit my head on the ceiling.

"Wow," Harry said, obviously amazed._ Little things amuse him so._

"Harry," I said gently, "Would you like to come live with me? I want to get you away from these horrible muggles."

He shook his head sadly. "I'm a freak. Worthless."

Tears formed in those bright green eyes, and I couldn't help it. I hugged him close, the way I held Aria earlier. "You are not a freak," I said softly, "And you most certainly are not worthless."

He held the front of my robes tightly, as though afraid to let me go. _So much for having him walk out. A spell will have to suffice._ I flicked my wand at the door, silently unlocking all the locks. Another quick spell meant that we couldn't be seen by muggles, leaving us free to exit undetected. I carried the boy out of the cupboard, out the kitchen door, and into the night. Minerva was waiting on the wall, a cat once more.

"Harry," I said softly, "I'm going to take us to my house, ok? It will be uncomfortable, but it's the fastest way to travel." Harry nodded, nestling further into the front of my robes. I tightened my hold on him and disapparated, vowing that he was never going to return to these muggles. To hell with Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Questions & Answers

~Catherine POV~

_How could those muggles do something like that to that poor boy? Severus said that he was only a little older than Aria; how can people be so cruel?_ Aria snapped me out of my internal rant.

"Momma, daddy gone?" Aria asked confusedly.

"He'll be back soon sweetheart. He had to go and get someone," I reassured her.

"K," she said tiredly, laying back down and falling asleep, as I covered her with her blanket.

_She's only known him a few hours, and she already loves him, and I know he's already wrapped around her little finger. He practically melted when she call him 'Daddy'._ Voices outside got my attention.

"It's alright Harry. Many people get sick after apparition. It's not your fault."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"No. I'm not going to punish you for something you can't control."

_That's Sev's voice, and obviously the other voice is little Harry. Sev probably decided to apparate outside the house in case Harry got sick._

The door opened and closed softly, then soft footsteps made their way to the living room. Severus appeared in the doorway, holding a little boy with black hair. As Severus came closer, I saw bruises on the boy's pale arms and the oversized clothing he was wearing._ How could people be this heartless?_ The poor boy looked around with interest, taking in the roaring fire, soft chairs and couches, and the huge floor to ceiling bookshelves packed with books. As his eyes landed on me, he shrank back against Sev's chest, and my heart broke even more. _What did those people do to him?_

"Harry, this is Catherine, my wife. She won't hurt you," Severus said softly. The brilliantly green eyes focused on me timidly.

"Hello Harry," I said gently, "Are you hungry?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't have food," he said softly, "I was bad."

I met Severus's eyes in horror. _What else had those damnable muggles done to the child?_ "Harry, even if you did something wrong, that is no excuse for your relatives to starve you."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I didn't finish all my chores, and I broke a vase with my freakishness."

"Freakishness?" Severus asked at the same time as I said, "What chores?"

Harry looked between the two of us, probably wondering who's question to answer first.

"Answer Catherine's question first," Severus said gently, moving to sit on the couch beside me. As Severus sat, Harry's death grip on his shirt didn't lessen. _Poor child, he's acting as if Sev will disappear if he lets him go._

"I cook meals, and clean the rooms, 'cept Uncle Vernon & Aunt Petunia's room, and water the grass and all the plants." _One little boy does all that?_ "My freakishness is odd stuff I do, 'cept I don't try to," Harry said, obviously answering Sev's question now.

I look over to Severus helplessly. _They punish the boy for his accidental magic? Have they even told him he's a wizard?_

~Severus POV~

"Harry, you are not a freak. You're a wizard, as I am."

The child's eyes went wide as he processed this. "Uncle Vernon says no magic," he replies, parroting what he said back in Surrey.

"If there's no such thing as magic, then how did I turn into a snake, and bring us from your relative's house to here?" I ask him, with a small smirk.

As Harry digested this, I looked over to where Aria lay sleeping in her transfigured crib. _It's a good thing I have a few spare rooms; we'll need to get new furniture though._ As Harry was going to answer, he caught sight of Aria.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"That's Aria, our daughter," Catherine said gently, smiling at Harry. The boy hesitantly smiled back. _He's more like Lily than James, in personality at least. In looks, he's James Potter incarnate, except for the eyes, Lily's eyes. I used to think I would do anything to have her look at me without scorn once more; until I met Catherine._

I was brought out of my musings as Aria began to float, hovering about a foot above her crib, still sleeping peacefully. Harry watched with wide-eyed fascination as Catherine grabbed her wand and pointed it at Aria, casting a spell to make her float back down.

"They're magic to?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes Harry, Aria is a young witch, just as you are a young wizard, which means sometimes she does magic without meaning to. Catherine is an adult witch, just as I am an adult wizard. We went to school to learn how to control our powers, just like you and Aria will someday."

The boy listened attentively, before yawning tiredly.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," I said, looking at the clock.

"But first, let's get you something to eat," Catherine said.

"Will you let Catherine fix you a late dinner while I go and find you some acceptable clothes?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, releasing my shirt as Catherine picked him up.

"Where will he sleep Sev?" Catherine asked as she stood.

"I'll transfigure one of the guest beds into a toddler bed for tonight. Tomorrow though, we'll have to go shopping. Aria can take the other guest room; the bed can be shrunk and put in the drawer."

She nodded and started for the kitchen as I started to for the stairs. Between the two of us, we managed to have Harry fed, bathed, and dressed in an hour. As I finished dressing him, Catherine came back with the bruise cream. Harry had bruises on his back as well as his arms, and his left wrist was sprained. Catherine fixed his wrist while I applied the cream, causing the child to give us a grateful smile. _We've done nothing more than any decent people would, yet the boy acts as though we are saints. Damn those muggles to hell!_

"Thank you sir and mam for helping me."

"You don't have to thank us Harry. We want to care for you," I said softly.

"And you don't have to call us sir and mam either," Catherine added gently, "We're going to adopt you so that you never have to go back to your relatives again."

~Harry POV~

_I don't have to go back, ever? I can stay with these nice people, who feed me and don't hate me like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley? This is too good to be true. _

"So you'd be my parents?" I asked softly. _I wonder if I can call them mum and dad? I've never had a mum or dad before._

"Yes Harry," the nice man, Severus, said, "You will be our child, just like Aria."

"If you want," the nice lady, Catherine, said, "You can call us Mum & Dad, but you don't have too."

"I want to," I said eagerly.

"Well then son, it's time for bed now," my new dad said with a small smile.

"Ok," I said, burrowing down in the blankets as Mum tucked me in, then both kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Harry," they said softly as Dad turned out the lights.

"Night Mum, Night Dad," I said back. _Dad said earlier that he knew my real mom, I wonder if he'll tell me about her._

_**A/n: I know some people will say Severus is out of character, but he hated Harry because he was thought Harry was a spoiled brat & reminded him of Lily. Since he knows Harry isn't spoiled & he has moved on from Lily, then he has no reason to hate Harry in my opinion. Also, for the wedding, who's invited? Will Dumbledore find out & gatecrash? What about Lucius? Will Catherine & Severus be able to adopt Harry, or will Dumbledore have other ideas? R&R please**_


	5. Dreams

Harry's POV

I stretched slowly, happy that Aunt Petunia hadn't yelled at me yet. She always yelled, cause I never could do anything right. But my dream last night was so nice… I dreamed a man in black came and took me away from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He said he was a freak like me, and his wife and daughter are too. He promised to adopt me, and I could call him Dad. _It was a nice dream, but I guess it's time to get up._ I open my eyes, noticing that I'm not in my cupboard. I'm in a room, decorated with a lot of different greens. _I actually have a bed, and new clothes! Maybe it wasn't a dream._ Just as I thought that last part, the door opened and the nice man from last night entered.

"Ah, so you're awake Harry. I thought I was the only one to wake up this early."

There was a small smile on his face, and he dark eyes sparkled.

"Dad," I practically yelled as I threw myself at him, so happy that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Severus's POV

I went to go see if the boy was awake. There is much we need to do today, but first I wanted to talk to Harry, to see if he really wants to be a part of this family._ A family,_ I thought as I dressed quietly, not waking Catherine as I left the room,_ the one thing I always wished I had was a loving family. Well, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Harry and Aria have a better childhood than mine._ Entering Harry's room, I couldn't help but smile at the boy.

_An early riser,_ I thought, chuckling inwardly as I said, "Ah, so you're awake Harry. I thought I was the only one to wake up this early."

Then, my arms are full of a black haired, green eyed little boy who is staring up at me like Christmas had come early.

"Dad, he shouted as he threw himself at me.

Catching him easily, I lift him into my arms as he starts to sob, babbling, "It's true, you're real, you're not a dream! I don't have to go back to Aunt Petunia n Uncle Vernon!"

"Sh, son, it's alright," I soothed, rubbing his back soothingly as he sobbed.

_I guess we'll talk before breakfast,_ I mused, sitting down on Harry's bed, still holding the child close. His sobbing eventually slowed, and he lifted his tearstained face from my shirtfront to meet my eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, wiping his nose on his hand and moving to get off my lap.

I held him tighter, handing him a tissue to wipe his face. "Here child, dry your eyes and wipe your nose. It's alright to cry sometimes."

As he took the tissue, Harry replied, in a low voice, "But freaks don't matter."

Those words, accompanied by the dispirited manner in which Harry said them, made my blood boil in my veins. _How dare they, condemning this little boy for something he can't control._

"Harry," I said, keeping my voice level so he couldn't hear my anger, "Everyone is allowed to cry sometimes. I do."

His emerald eyes, so like Lily's, focused on me in amazement. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes really," I said with a slight chuckle. "Yesterday I cried, for many reasons, but for the most part it was because I was happy."

"What made you that happy Dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have long wanted a family. A loving wife who I adore who loves me back and children to care for, teaching and comforting them. Yesterday, my dream came true."

"Mine did too," Harry said as he handed me the tissue, which I promptly threw in his wastebasket, "That's why I was crying."

I raised an eyebrow, asking, "What was your dream Harry?"

Most children dream of flying to the moon, of being famous, or of what they would be when they grew up. Harry's answer didn't fall under any of those three categories.

"I dreamed that someone would come and take me away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, not caring that I was a freak. And that happened," Harry finished, his green eyes sparkling.

I couldn't answer; the open adoration and love in those eyes made my reply stick in my throat. Instead, I hugged my new son tighter, telling him without words that his dream was indeed coming true and I was happy to be a part of it. As I felt him hug me back, I knew that was his way of saying that he was glad to help me realize my dream as well.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't update this one nearly as much as I do "A New Take On Harry Potter", but I haven't gotten much feedback from this one. I'm still working on it, but it takes second place to the other story. Review if you have any ideas, or if you like the story. Reviews always encourage me to write, ask DemonxCat, crazy1person2you3been4warned , and Distant Sighs. They're the reason I finally uploaded this chapter.


	6. Breakfast

A/N: This is mostly Severus's POV, but there's a little Harry at the end. Next chapter could go one of two ways. It could discuss the adoption and what is needed, as well as Severus and Catherine planning their wedding, or it could be mostly Harry and Aria getting acquainted and discussing their family. Thoughts?

* * *

*Severus POV*

I pulled back after a few minutes, looking at my almost-son as I asked, "Do you want to help me with breakfast?"

Harry nodded, asking, "Is that how I'm going to earn my keep?"

"Earn your keep?" I ask, puzzled, before I remembered the list of chores the boy had rattled off the night before. "Do you mean your relatives told you that you had to work to be allowed to live with them?"

Harry nodded again. "I'm just a freak and a burden. Aunt Petunia n Uncle Vernon didn't want me." Even though the tone was matter of fact, there were tears in his emerald eyes.

I hugged him close, wishing I could go to Surrey to hex those muggles into oblivion. _Who would say something like that to a child, especially one that young? Harry shouldn't have had to experience that, especially since his cousin was spoiled._ Harry's face was once more buried in the front of my shirt, his fingers clenching the fabric tightly, as if he was afraid that I would leave or send him away.

"Harry," I said, trying to reassure him, "I'm not going to send you away. You are neither a freak nor a burden. Your relatives shouldn't have said that about you. You will have a few chores when you get a little older, but until then you can just listen to what we tell you. Both Catherine and I know that mistakes happen, and we're not asking you to be perfect. All we ask is that you try your best, alright?"

Harry nodded, seeming slightly calmer than he had been before my little speech. I stood up, setting him on the ground and taking his hand in mine after he wiped his face with another tissue. Together we went to the kitchen where I started breakfast. Harry sat in a chair, asking questions about magic. By the time Aria and Catherine came in, I had finished breakfast and Harry had set the table.

"Harry, did you set the table?" Catherine asked as she set Aria in a transfigured highchair.

"Yeah," Harry said as he moved to his seat again, "Dad asked if I would, cause he didn't want the bacon to burn."

"Well, that was very nice of you. I know most children would have pitched a fit at being asked to help out," Catherine said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Harry looked at her, puzzlement on his face, before turning and fleeing the room.

"What on Earth…" Catherine asked, confused.

I had an idea of what had happened though, so after telling Catherine that I would handle it, I left her and an equally confused Aria in the kitchen. _The child's so starved for affection that the first word of praise he hears sends him into histrionics._ Once more I curse the Dursleys in my mind, hating that Harry had been treated so similarly to me. _Let's just hope that these memories fade over time, so that he doesn't make the same mistakes I did. Granted, the Dark Lord wouldn't accept Harry Potter as a follower, but still…_

Pushing open the door to Harry's room, I found him lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow. Without a word, I sat on the edge of the bed and gently picked him up, placing his face against my shoulder, letting him coat my shirt in saltwater once more.

*Harry POV*

I feel like such a baby. I cried on dad this morning, and here I am doing the same thing again. Mum said I was good, that I was nice. Nobody ever said that to me. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me I was bad, and that no one cared about me. I think Mum was confused about why I ran out, but Dad understands. He knows how I feel better than Mum does. Wonder why? I always feel safe when Dad's holding me. He was the first person who ever cared about me. His voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"You know, we will have to rejoin your mother and sister in the kitchen at some point."

I nodded, feeling my face flush at the thought of re-entering the kitchen. _They'll think I'm a baby for crying, over nothing, well nothing to them._

"They won't think any less of you Harry," Dad said, gently carding my hair as he spoke, "Catherine will understand."

"What about Aria?"

"She won't think any less of you either," he replied, "She's been waiting impatiently to meet you since Catherine told her about you this morning."

_If Dad says so, then it should be ok._

"Ok," I say, letting him set me on my feet and wipe my face before leading me back to the kitchen, to have breakfast with my family.


	7. Plans

~Catherine POV~

_Why did Harry run off like that? What did I do to cause him to want to run away?_ _Sev says he can take care of it, and I believe him, but what did I do in the first place?_ Harry and Severus's return breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hi," Harry said shyly as he took the seat across from Aria on Severus's left and my right. "Sorry I ran out, but…" he trailed off, biting his lips and blushing, leaving me wondering what was going on.

"It's ok Harry," Severus soothed as he put some bacon on his plate, "Catherine won't laugh at you; neither will Aria."

_Laugh at him? Why in the world…?_

"Why do you think we would laugh at you Harry?" I ask curiously. Aria looks confused as well, but I think that's because she doesn't know who Harry is.

"Cause I cried," Harry said softly, looking down at his lap. "Aunt Petunia n Uncle Vernon always said I was bad, and I didn't deserve people bein nice to me. You n Dad are both so nice…"

"Oh Harry," I said, moving forward to hug him tightly, "You deserve kindness just like everyone else does. Your aunt and uncle were cruel for telling you otherwise."

"Bad people," Aria commented, nibbling on a piece of toast while sitting on Severus's lap.

"Yes child," Severus said with a small smile, "Very bad people."

* * *

*Aria POV*

_This new boy must be Harry. Momma said he's gonna be my brother now. It's not nice seeing him sad. Daddy makes him happy, but sometimes Momma makes him sad. Why can Daddy make him happy not Momma?_

* * *

*Severus POV*

"I hardly believe introductions are necessary at this point," I say, watching Harry eat his breakfast in silence, still embarrassed about crying so easily, "Aria, this is Harry, Harry, Aria."

"Hi," Harry said, looking at the child who still hadn't moved from my lap.

"Hi," she replied easily, giving him one of those sweet smiles, utterly without judgment. Harry seemed to revel in that look.

"We should go shopping soon," Catherine suggested, still looking slightly alarmed that Harry's treatment at the hands of his relatives had been so bad.

"We should," I agreed, "Perhaps after breakfast?"

"That sounds good. It'll be nice to look around Diagon Alley again. I haven't been there since…well…" Catherine trailed off, blushing at the memory.

I couldn't help but blush too, recalling the innocent meeting in the Leaky Cauldron that turned not so innocent after a time and a few glasses of wine.

"We'll need to go to a muggle shop as well, to get some casual clothing for Harry," I said, willing the blush away as I tried to get back on topic. _We are definitely not stopping for lunch there. I know I would be as red as a tomato the entire time. Catherine doesn't seem to be much better._

"Maybe we can eat there," Catherine said, apparently thinking along the same lines I was, "It's been a while since I went to McDonalds."

Harry looked up, eyes wide, and I barely surpressed an snarl of rage. _Let me guess…Their son was taken but Harry was left home or locked in the car like a dog._ "Have you ever been to McDonalds Harry? I know most children seem to enjoy their food."

The boy hung his head, cheeks flushing as he replied, "Dudley went lots of times, but I wasn't allowed. Freaks don't deserve to eat with normal people."

"Oh Harry," I sighed, placing Aria back in her seat as I reached for the little boy, who once more buried his face in the front of my shirt. _I am sensing a pattern here._ "You're aunt and uncle were foolish, uneducated, evil people. You are not a freak, as I've told you many times. You are a kind, caring little boy who also happens to be a wizard. It's nothing you should be blamed for and it certainly doesn't make you a freak."

Harry nodded, but it was several minutes before he removed his face from my shirtfront, wiping his face with the tissue Catherine handed him. _His self-esteem is still very low. Only time will help that. I think the adoption will help with that as well. Dear Merlin, Catherine and I have much to discuss later. The blood adoption is the most important, but there is the wedding to consider as well._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this isn't very long, and that it is a long time between updates, but this story is a little more difficult to write than some of my other ones. I honestly have no idea what to write about next. I have clear ideas about how each of the characters will act, but what they will be doing is still fuzzy.


	8. Shopping

It was decided to go to the muggle shops that day and save the trip to Diagon Alley until Harry was more comfortable with accepting his magic.

Aria was placed in her stroller, which Catherine had brought with them when she came to Spinner's End, and Harry walked alongside holding Severus's hand. Severus wondered at the rather tight hold the boy had on his hand, but assumed that it had something to do with the boy's muggle relatives. He was right, if only he had known it.

The Dursleys had often attempted to lose him the few times he had gone anywhere with them. He trusted Severus, but he also still believed what his relatives had told him, that he was a worthless freak, not worth the time or attention of anyone. He didn't want to have to leave, both Severus and Catherine had been so nice to him, but he also had a sense of resignation about him, as he believed that sooner or later they would 'come to their senses', as his aunt and uncle would have put it, and realize 'that he wasn't worth the time it would take to tell him to get lost.' So he held onto Severus's hand tightly, not wanting to lose this chance at the family he had always imagined.

Catherine was looking about, having never visited Severus's hometown before. She could see why he hadn't wanted her to visit, as the town was rather run-down, but that paled to insignificance as he wrapped her smaller hand in his, smiling at her as he pointed out a park where the children could play for the time being. She also knew that they would have to leave soon, although she had no idea as to where they would go. Severus had disobeyed Dumbledore when he had removed Harry from his relatives, and she knew that regardless of the reasons, the old man would be furious with his spy. Add on the fact that he would be giving up the mantle of a spy because of his newfound family, and she could already see the Aurors standing outside their house, coming to arrest Severus for kidnapping and for being a Death Eater. He seemed to sense her somber thoughts, squeezing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, content for now to simply enjoy their outing, their first as a family.

* * *

They reached the town's clothing store relatively quickly. They split up, Catherine and Aria heading to one side of the store, while Harry and Severus went to the other. Aria needed a few outfits, as did Catherine, so they were doing their shopping while Severus helped Harry.

"How about this?" Severus said, holding up a green shirt with black designs to Harry for inspection. The boy was so small, so frightfully small, but Severus shoved that concern away for now, wanting to get the child some appropriate clothing. He had shrunk some of his own clothing for Harry that morning, but the boy would need things of his own.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, not quite believing what he was hearing. _He_ go to pick the clothes? New ones, not holey hand-me-downs? To his embarrassment, tears sprung to his eyes again. He quickly ducked his head, but it was too late; Severus had seen.

"Harry? What's the matter child?" he asked, placing the shirt back on the rack and kneeling down in front of the small boy. Harry immediately latched his small arms around Severus's neck, clutching tight and burying his face in Severus's neck.

"I get new clothes?" he asked, his voice quiet and partially muffled by Severus's neck.

"Of course child, why wouldn't you? You are my son and I want to take care of you," Severus murmured, gently stroking the messy mop of black hair. He stood, picking Harry up as he did so. "Now, why don't you pick out some things, then we can go find your mother and sister, alright?"

Harry nodded, but even so it was several moments before he removed his face from Severus's neck, and several more before he hesitantly began to pick out a few things.

Severus sighed quietly. _One step at a time._ He knew it would take time for Harry to trust them completely, and hoped that each crisis was as easily averted as this one had been.

* * *

A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated this story and this is relatively short, but the simple answer is that I had no ideas for what to write. Another chapter probably won't be up until after the New Year, February at the latest.


	9. Planning

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. As I've mentioned in my other fics, I haven't had much time to write, and when I did have time my Harry Potter muse was off sulking. I've been writing mostly Hobbit or Sherlock fics, but I'm trying to get back to this as well. R&R please.

* * *

It was later that night that Severus and Catherine were able to finally consider their wedding.

"Perhaps it would be better if we just filled out the paperwork," Catherine said. She was curled up against Severus's side, her head resting on his chest as he sat on the sofa, reading.

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked, curious.

"We still need to adopt Harry, after getting guardianship from those dreadful muggles," Catherine said, her face darkening in anger. "I still cannot believe that they treated that poor boy so badly."

"He seems to think that he is unworthy of even the most basic necessities," Severus agreed, recounting the tale of what happened while they were out shopping. "I think that he's still afraid that we will send him away."

"Exactly," Catherine said, sitting upright and looking at Severus. "The sooner we can adopt him the better. All our promises are worthless if Dumbledore tries to send him back before we have guardianship. But…"

"The blood adoption works best if the two who are adopting the child are already in a relationship," Severus finished, "With marriage being the best. The bond will be stronger."

"Yes," Catherine said, nodding. "I dreamed of my wedding day, long ago, but all that really matters now is that you are mine as I am yours and we can give Harry the family he deserves to have."

"So I assume that we should request the appropriate papers from the Ministry," Severus said. Catherine spoke the truth after all. All that matter to him was that Catherine was his wife and that his little soon-to-be adopted son didn't have to go back to that prison he had called home since his parents' deaths.

"And we also have to figure out what we're going to tell Dumbledore," Catherine said, biting her bottom lip. She was worried about what the old man would do, seeing as she and Severus had pretty much ignored his wishes and took Harry away from those despicable muggles. Add in that they were Slytherins, and definitely not his favorite students at Hogwarts, and she was very worried.

"We don't need to tell him anything," Severus said. "I will get the appropriate papers and go to 'talk' to the Dursleys. Once they sign over Harry's guardianship to us, we will be free to perform the blood adoption. Harry will be our son in truth, and Dumbledore will be able to do nothing to change that."

"Sneaky Slytherin," Catherine said, smirking as she kissed her husband-to-be.

"Quite," was all Severus said, although she could see the amusement sparkling in his onyx eyes.

They sat there for a while longer, contemplating the fact that soon they would be married, with two children.

"I don't think I want them going to Hogwarts," Catherine said, breaking the silence they had lapsed into.

"The ridiculous feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin has gotten worse," Severus said, agreeing, "And the subjects aren't as well taught as they could be. What do you suggest?"

"When I was taking care of my gram, I looked into some schools over there," Catherine admitted.

"We would have to leave Britain, though perhaps that would be for the best," Severus mused. "The Dark Lord's influence hasn't stretched across the ocean, and very few people would know the significance of the mark I bear. And if he does rise again, Harry will be safely away from Dumbledore's manipulations."

"Do you think he would try to use Harry against You-Know-Who?" Catherine asked, looking at Severus worriedly.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Harry is hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of our world, but he is only a child. Dumbledore would likely use him to boost morale if nothing else. I will not allow that man to use our son as a puppet for this bloody war."

Catherine nodded. "I agree Sev." She paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing. "Perhaps it would be best if we left as soon as we've completed the blood adoption."

Severus nodded. It was definitely worth considering.


End file.
